Revenge is pointless
by Void.Reaper
Summary: All she ever wanted was to get revenge to that man who was behind on the killings of her clan. She wanted that man to suffer the same pain as she did, but what if a certain childhood ninja friend of hers get in the way? Will he convince her that revenge is pointless before something happens? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's words~**

The plot bunny won't leave me alone. She keeps on making me feel weird and forcing me to write this fanfic! ;A;

I always see S.E./oc fanfics here but rarely any SS/oc fanfics so I decided to give it a try! 8D  
Okay. This will be** first-EVER** G.I. Joe fanfic, multi-chapter and smut-related fanfic. Please be nice to me, I rarely write since I prefer to read instead. I'll try my best to update this!

Read and review please! I want to know what you think/ suggest for the story! Helpful criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! :3

Warning; I've only read some stuffs in wikias, watched the movies and GI Joe's Renegades. Expect some out of characters here and wrong spellings/grammars. Also, in here Tommy is with the Joes!

* * *

The cool air breezed in the middle of the night, a black figure sat on a branch on top of a tree getting a good view on the white-colored building that was ahead. The said figure scanned the building, eyeing the guards that were patrolling the building in the dead of the night, armed with arms and weapons from head to toe. The guards looked around, flashing their flash lights to any shadowed places for any sign of intruders after looking; they quickly went to their posts to patrol.

"Hurry up! You slowpokes!" A tall, blonde-haired guard said, waving his hand to signal the other guards to run to their posts. After that, the said guard quickly went to his post taking a quick sip on his coffee.

Grabbing a fist-sized stone from the tree, the black figure threw it at a nearby electric fence causing it to zap. This called the attention of a nearby guard who was humming while tapping his fingers to the beat on his table.

"Hmm? That's strange." The black-haired guards said, looking through the direction of the noise. Slowly, he grabbed his gun and cautiously walked to the fence where he heard the noise.

'_Tick-tock' _the sound of the clock from the abandoned post echoed.

'Thirty seconds until the guard realizes that it was a decoy.' He thought, while running his gloved hand in the leaves of the branch. Taking a deep breath, he slipped on his mask and carefully wore his goggles that lay on top of his black hat.

"Stealth mode activate." He said in a deep voice while chuckling as he jumped out from his hiding place and landed noiselessly inside the perimeter of the building, he quickly slipped inside the building avoiding the guards patrolling and CCTV cameras.

* * *

**Six hours earlier at the pit.**

"Alpha team," General Hawk said in a firm yet commanding tone while looking at all of them eye to eye in the meeting room. "I would like you to go on a mission."

A loud groan escaped from the corner of the room, causing the other Joes to look for the person who made the sound. Looking for the source he saw Storm Shadow wearing all-white glory ninja clothes leaning on a wall, glaring at him. On the opposite side, he saw Snake Eyes leaning on a wall mimicking his position, well except that his head was tilted, waiting for General Hawk's instructions.

"What? Another mission again?! Don't tell me it's about retrieving, delivering another 'special package' again" Storm Shadow said in an annoyed tone while eyeing the folder that the General was holding.

It's been six months since Storm Shadow joined the GI Joe force after beating Cobra again. Still, after those months he wasn't used to the missions they were giving to him. Compared to Cobra, the Joe's missions are quite easy for him to handle, he always kept on complaining that the missions they were giving to him was easy enough to be done by an ordinary Joe.

General Hawk gave out a small smile of amusement as he placed the folder he was holding in the middle of the table. "No. It's not about packages again, Storm. It's about a girl." He flipped the folder open and presented a profile and a picture of a young Japanese-looking girl.

"Well, she is cute." Duke said, reading the contents of her profile.

Ripcord gave out a small laugh and playfully punched his friend in the shoulder and said, "I'm guessing you're planning on hitting on her then?"

Storm shadow walked over to the table to take a closer look, he looked at the picture he had to admit the girl was fairly attractive but not as attractive or beautiful compared to the girls he slept with. She had a shoulder-length, layered hair with thick side-swept bangs and dark-brown eyes.

He stared at the profile. There was something familiar about her, he felt like he met this girl before. He scanned at her profile, seeing that she was from Japan also, maybe he met her there. He looked over at her name, '_Yuu Arukuo'_ the name Yuu sounded so familiar to him… Storm closed his eyes and tired to recall, where had he heard that name again?

A small tap on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts. He looked over and saw his sword brother, Snake eyes signing to him,

'_Brother, are you alright? It looks like you were in deep thought after seeing the girl's profile'_

He shrugged and spoke, "I am in deep thought brother," His voice sounding annoyed after snapping him from his thoughts. "This girl seems familiar to me."

Snake eyes signed to him, _'This girl seems familiar to me as well brother… Perhaps we've met her before?'_

"Perhaps we did." Storm answered, rolling his eyes and looked over to General Hawk was standing. 'Since Snake Eyes is familiar with the girl too, maybe we've met her before?' He thought.

The general looked around, looking for a certain red-head from the meeting. "Where is Scarlet?" He asked.

'_Clang clang clang' _The sounds of heels clicking in the cold, metal floors echoed inside the meeting room. "Right here General!" Scarlet said, as she ran towards the table and saluted to the General.

"At ease, Scarlet. Now that everyone's here…" The general trailed off while grabbing a remote under the table, he pointed it to the screen and with a few clicks the screen showed several pictures of Yuu in the screen. "Joes, I want you to look for this girl. Based on some reports I've received from other sectors, they say that this girl is a great fighter and she has been also spotted hacking through the government sites gathering information." He looked at them all and continued, "I want you to recruit her."

Scarlett looked over at the profile and then at the screen, she couldn't believe her eyes. General Hawk wanted to recruit Yuu? He can't be serious right?! Unconsciously she said, "You've got to be kidding me right?!"

All head looked at her, including the general.

"Is there something you'd like to say to us about Yuu?" General Hawk asked, looking at her sternly.

Scarlett looked at the profile again and at the pictures at the screen, making sure that it was indeed her in the profile and the picture. "General, with all due respect, I've known Yuu for two years…" She trailed off and looked at the General straight in the eyes "And she will never accept this invitation. She likes to work alone and dislikes working with others…. And almost all of her information here are false."

General Hawk looked at her in disbelief and then looked at Yuu's profile, "Breaker, are you sure that you've got the girl's information right?"

'Y-yes sir! That's all of the information I've gathered in all of the government branches and I've scanned it multiple times!" Breaker said, as he frantically typed in his laptop to make sure that all of her information are correct.

"Don't worry Breaker, Yuu might've edited her information to prevent people from tracking her down." Scarlett said .

"Well then Scarlett, since most of the information here aren't genuine, where would she be? And is her name also fake?" Hawks said, while pacing around the table.

Scarlett stiffened and gulped, she wasn't sure if she should give Yuu's information to the general himself since god knows what Yuu can do to her. Snake eyes noticed Scarlett stiffen and gave her a light squeeze of assurance on her shoulder to ease her, she turned her head around and looked at him through his visor and gave a small smile as a sign of thanks and turned to General Hawk once again.

"Sir, she used one of her alias in this profile and changed her last name into a fake one. As much as I would like to tell you her real name, I can't since it's her business to do so. From the last time we've mailed to each other, which was a month ago she never told me where her location is."

The general stopped and think for a while, "Breaker, I want you to track her down using the satellite images. Find her current location and send it over to me." He paused looking at everyone in the meeting room, "Scarlett, I don't care if she doesn't want to come with you once you see her there. You can drag her here in the base if she's that stubborn. Snake eyes & Storm shadow, I don't want you to lose the girl once you've seen her. She is holding a very valuable information and that's why I both sent you out in this mission. All of you are leaving at 1200 once Breaker finds her location. Is it clear?"

"Yes sir!" All of them said in unison except Storm Shadow.

He raised both of his arms to stretch and said in an annoyed tone, "Great. A wild goose chase to find this girl, a mission with no thrills."

* * *

I'm half way done with the second chapter too! If I get enough reviews, I can publish it tonight!  
Expect to see some action in the next chapter too!

Read and review please! I want to know what you think/ suggest for the story! Helpful criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note~**

Hi guys! 8D

Here's chapter two! I managed to finish it the same day as chapter one by staying up late! XDD

**Warning;** I've only read some stuffs in wikias and fanfics, watched the movies and GI Joe Renegades. Expect some oocness, wrong spellings and grammars. Tommy here is with the Joes too!

**Disclaimer; I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~**

* * *

Chapter two

The guard earlier reached the destination of the sound, looking around the ground he saw a fist-sized stone laying under the fence. He ducked down, grabbing the stone and inspecting it carefully.

"Hmmm, weird. What's a stone doing here?" The guard said, while looking confused.

"Hey you!" The blond-haired guard shouted, while standing on his post and pointing his finger at the other guard. "What the hell are you doing?! Why did you abandon your post?!"

The black-haired guard was startled by the shouts from his squad leader, almost dropping the rock that he saw earlier. "N-nothing sir! I just found a suspicious rock lying around here, sir!" he shouted.

The blond-haired guard walked up to him and grabbed the stone from his hand, inspecting it. Seeing a burned mark from the rock he shouted, "You idiot! This was a damn decoy! How can you be so stupid falling for a damn decoy and abandoning your post?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir! But how did you know it was a decoy?" The other guard said with a hint of fear in his tone.

The blond haired guard glared at him causing the other guard to flinch, "Well, how else can you find a fist-sized stone here?!" Pocketing the rock, he continued "I'll go set the alarm, go find the intruder!"

"Yes sir!" And with that, the other guard ran for his life. Looking for that damn intruder inside the building.

_'Beep! Beep! Beep! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!'_ The sound of the alarms going off echoed in the hallways as the guards immediately ran and looked around for the intruder.

"Damn, boy. That took them long enough." The black figure said as he hid under the desk while a guard went inside the room he was in and inspected. Seeing that there was no sign of any person inside the room, the guard went outside and ran in the hallway.

After the guard got out of the room, he slid out of hid hiding place and immediately grabbed his Flash drive that was connected to the computer. Seeing that all of the files were copied, he typed in some codes causing the computer to freeze and slowly delete its files one by one.

Giving out a short, chuckle of amusement, he wore his flash drive in his neck, tucked it in inside his black, loose shirt and slid out of the room quietly. Yuu continued to walk down silently in the grey-colored empty hallway, turning to his left as he immediately see two guards walking down the hallway.

"Well that was easy." He said to himself while he hid in a corner avoiding two guards that were up ahead. "I never had an idea that they would hire so many guards instead of soldiers to guard this place."

'Yuu, are you in? Did you get the files yet?' A deep, masculine voice said in her earpiece.

"Yeah. Got it." He said in a hushed tone while seeing the guards pass by.

"Ok, that's good. I've sent Jason to pick you up and get the files outside the building, 200 meters from where you are."

"Okaii, wait. Why did you bring Jason? I can handle things from here!" He said in an almost shouting tone, causing the two guards from earlier to turn around and spot the intruder.

_'Damnit. Out of all the people, why him?! That guy is a damn flirt and a cocky bastard!' He screamed in his mind, punching the wall in his hiding place._

"Hey you! Stop!" Both of the guards said in unison while running towards the intruder, grabbing their guns as they begin to shoot him.

"Shit, I got spotted. Chat you later Kurosawa-sama" Yuu said as he began to run away from the guards. He turned to his left just in time to avoid a bullet hitting his head. He continued to run in the hallway and the stairs, avoiding the bullets being fired to him by the guards. After a few minutes, he saw an emergency exit and he frantically tried to open it. "Damnit! Open up!" He said, pulling the door towards him, but to no avail the door won't budge.

One of the guards who was chasing her managed to catch up with him, while the others were closing up. He pointed his gun at his head and said, "Damnit. Just give up kid, there's no escape now."

The guard fired and immediately, Yuu jumped out from his position just time time to avoid the bullet aiming at his head. The guard fired another shot and it managed to hit him in his left arm.

"Damn. Looks like luck isn't with me today eh?" He said in a pained tone. While running to him at a fast speed.

The guard smirked, feeling victory close to him. "You're right about that kid. Just give-" his words was immediately cut off as Yuu punched him squared in the face, sending him flying to a nearby wall and loosing his grip on his gun.

Yuu looked around, the cocky guard was out unconscious while the other guards weren't in his line of sight yet. But he was hell sure that they heard the sound of gun shots besides the alarm setting off.

_'Thump-thump'_ he sounds of their footsteps were getting louder, they were getting nearer. He immediately bent down to grab the guard's gun and shot the door handle of the fire exit, opened the door and ran downstairs while holding his injured arm to prevent it from bleeding further.

"Kuso." He said in a pained tone, "I better get out of here before I get my butt kicked." He stopped for a while, grabbing a red handkerchief from his baggy black sweat pants and tying it around his injured arm to prevent him from loosing anymore blood.

_'Thum thump thump'_ The sounds of the guard's heavy foot steps can be heard above her,_ 'They're closing in! I need to hurry!'_ Yuu thought as he jumped from the staircase and almost nearing towards the exit of the building. The sounds of gun fire can be heard, those guards that were trying to capture her tried to shoot her down once again in an attempt to slow her down. He avoided them easily and returned some shots, hitting two men in the process.

He arrived at the basement, running in the hallway towards the exit, each step he took felt as if he was walking slowly, he felt as if his body grew heavier in each step he took. He was a few meters from the exit door and he felt like he's been running since forever.

_'Bang! Bang!'_ the sound of gun fire echoed in the hallways. Two bullets managed to hit him in his left leg. Yuu gave out a small yelp of pain as he continued to run from the soldiers.

"Damnit! You asked for it!" He shouted as he turned around, aiming his gun in the guards that were closing in to him and shot them at their legs, successfully slowing them down in their tracks

"You'll never get away!" One of the guards said as he felt a bullet hit him in the leg.

"Bitch, please." He muttered, opening the emergency exit door leaving the guards stuck inside the white-colored building.

Stepping outside of the building, he felt the cold wind brush past his bare shoulders. He took a look at his injured leg, letting out a small yelp of pain as he tried to move it.

Damn. Looks like they've got him good this time didn't they?

He looked out, seeing if the area was clear from any guards and such. He spotted two guards walking around, raising their guns for any sign of the intruder. Slowly, he crouched and hid in the shadows waiting for them to pass by. As the two soldiers passed by, he quickly unsheathed his Souba and sliced them both in half, tossing the gun he used earlier to them as he watch them fall lifelessly in the cold ground, making a pool out of their blood.

He walked silently and cautiously as he got closer to the fence, each step he took was painful but bearable for him. The pain hurts so much that he wanted to scream out loud, shouting all of the curse words he knew. He stopped and looked around once more if any guards spotted him. He stood infront of the fence, unsure of what to do. He was sure that he could climb them, then again he can end up getting electrified in the process. The cold, harsh wind blew past him again causing him to shiver, he looked at the fence seeing if there were any holes under it. He could jump over it again, but that can cause him to have a fatal injury in his leg since he got shot earlier.

To jump or to not to jump?

"Screw that." He said, as he sheathed his Souba in its place in his back. "I don't have any plans on getting caught tonight."

And with that, he jumped.

And he landed on his legs causing him to fall over. "Son of a mother fucking bitch!" he said, biting his lip in an effort to prevent himself from screaming out loud while his hand grabbed a fistful of dirt and grass as he continued to groan in pain.

After a few moments of agonizing pain, he slowly stood up supporting his weight with his right leg and slowly dragged himself out of the place, leaving a trail of blood in the grass.

* * *

Storm Shadow was bored.

Bored to the point where he just wanted to stay at the base, spar with his sword brother instead of going into this damn goose chase. He just wanted to go on a mission where he can slice up some bad guys and torturing them, not this. Definitely not this.

He gave out another groan and tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around the jet that can ease up his boredom, no such luck. Everyone was fast asleep or doing their usual work.

Storm slipped into his lotus position and began to meditate, hearing the gentle hum of the engine inside the jet. He recalled the events earlier, so General Hawk wanted to find this girl that goes in the name of 'Yuu Arukuo'

_Arukuo,_ what an unusual last name for her. As he recalled, there was no such last name like that in Japan. What was so special about her? She was attractive or least to say, cute but there were many other girls more beautiful than her. She was a good fighter based on what the reports said, but there are many other attractive yet good fighters out there.

She also has some valuable information based on what the General told them. But that alone can't be the reason why he wanted to recruit her now would he? Or maybe because the general has other reasons on why he would want to recruit her then? Storm snapped out from his thoughts and continued on meditating, trying to shrug off the thoughts he had from a certain black-haired girl.

Yuu. Just who was this girl be? Why would the Joes want to recruit her? And why does she seem familiar?

_"Five minutes till landing."_ The pilot announced as he slowly descend from the skies.

Looks like he'll find the answers soon enough.

* * *

Read and review please! I want to know what you think/ suggest for the story! Helpful criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! :3

Whoa there boy. Before you decide to drop this fanfic and think it's a yaoi, GO READ CHAPTER THREE. LIKE, RIGHT NOW.

Reviews always feed my plot bunnies! ;7;


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note~**

Hehehuhehehe! People are falling for my plan! Perfect! 8D

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You know who you guys are! Special thanks to Ally for helping me with this story and beta reading it! /hugs

**Warning;** I've only read some stuffs in wikias and fanfics, watched the movies and GI Joe Renegades. Expect some oocness, wrong spellings and grammars. Tommy here is with the Joes and he still has his ability! You know, having sensitive ears and stuff

**Disclaimer;** I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~

* * *

Yuu arrived that his destination, walking silently as he dragged himself into a nearby tree and slumped down. He removed his goggles and his mask and tossed it beside him as he began to breathe irregularly, next he took off his hat letting his, no I mean her hair down to her shoulders as she wiped off her sweat from her forehead.

"Damn. I've been wearing my binders for too long and I can't breathe properly." She said as she began to cough, "Where the hell is Jason by the way?! Kurosawa told me that he should be here!"

_'Thump thump thump'_ Heavy footsteps can be heard, she immediately grabbed her Souba as she looked wearily on the source of those footsteps ahead of her. After a few seconds, an average-built figure emerged from the trees wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans and slowly approached Yuu.

The man stood a few meters away from her and eyed her slumping form, noticing the bullet holes in her leg and arm as he ran his hand in his dirty blonde hair. "Damn, Yuu. Looks like they got you good eh?" he spoke, sounding amused.

"Shut it, Jason." Yuu hissed as she slowly stood up, picking up her goggles and mask and pocketing them. "Why did Kurosawa send you here? I can pretty much handle things from here!"

"Says the girl who manage to get herself shot by some guards." He gave out a short laugh reaching for his pocket to grab something, "He told me that it contains a very valuable information that cannot be trusted to you."

She snarled at him, gripping the handle of her Souba behind her back, "Really? So you guys just used me to get this information and ditch me then?" She trailed off, looking at him in the eye. "Since this is info is valuable for you guys, it might benefit me when I read it then. You guys don't mind if I take a peek?"

Jason took out a small gun from his pocket and pointed it at her, "Give it to me, Yuu. Unless you wouldn't mind going home with several bullets implanted to you, like what those guards did to you."

She gave him a small smirk, "Heh, I'll give it back to you once I manage to know what's so special about this information that you wanted me to get"

Jason was running out of patience, he wasn't a patient man to begin with and Yuu knew that. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he inhaled the scent of the trees around him, after that he looked at her dangerously and without warning, he aimed his gun and fired at her. She noticed this and quickly unsheathed her Souba to cut up the bullets that were aimed at her, after slicing the bullets she turned her heel ran away from him as fast as she could ignoring the pain in her left leg.

"Damnit!" She heard Jason shout, "Come back here you little bitch!" He immediately ran after her, shooting her to prevent her from going away further.

_'Bang! Bang! Bang!'_ The sound of a bullets being fired echoed around in the used-to-be- peaceful forest.

The Joes immediately turned their heads to the source of the sound, as they quickly get down from their jet. Storm Shadow turned around to look at his sword brother who was standing beside Scarlett, moving his head to signal him to check out what's happening.

And they immediately head towards the direction of the sound, running silently as they jumped from tree to tree. Storm Shadow stopped for a moment, landing on a branch as he heard someone running nearby. Snake eyes stopped as well landing beside his sword brother, he looked around spotting a black figure running. Storm shadow noticed this and looked at the figure running, he noticed that she looked somehow familiar.

"Comeback here, Yuu!" Another man shouted as he fired again, running after her.

"Shit. That's her, Snake eyes" Storm Shadow said in an angry tone as he noticed that Yuu has several gunshots in her leg and arm, "Go get that man, I'll get Yuu."

And with that, they jumped out from their hiding place and headed for their target.

Snake Eyes ran after the man, hiding in the shadows as he threw three shurikens aimed at him. Noticing this, Jason shot the two and missed the third one causing it to hit him square in the shoulder.

Jason grunted in pain as he felt the shuriken hit him, he looked around the clearing for any sign of his attacker and said, "Come out here you coward! I'm not afraid!"

He felt the wind brush past him as a black figure behind him appeared, he let out a small yelp as the black figure punched him in the gut, sending him flying. "W-who the hell are y-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, the black figure unsheathed his katana and sliced him up into two.

Storm Shadow hurriedly run towards her. Yuu immediately noticing this, tried to run faster despite her injury in her leg but Storm Shadow immediately grabbed her arm to prevent her from running away.

She turned around to face him, "What the hell?! Who are you?!" she said, trying to yank her arm from his grip.

He looked at her and said, "No time for that now! Look! You're bleeding!"

She panted and struggled from his grip, feeling the drowsiness kicking in "I don't care! Leave me alone!" she said, coughing hysterically.

He gripped on her arm even more and said, "You're persistent you-" His words were caught off as Yuu fainted. Using his reflexes he caught her in his arms, holding her in place.

_'Thump thump'_ He heard as silent footsteps slowly approach him, he turned around to see Snake Eyes with his bloody katana as he sheathed it on his back.

_"What happened, brother?"_ Snake eyes asked, signing to him.

"She fainted. Must be because of fatigue." He said as he slips his arm down under her legs to scoop her up and carry her. "Let's go, she needs medical attention"

The moonlight shone brightly upon them as they headed towards the jet, seeing the other Joes waiting for them.

"Dude, what the hell happened?!" Duke asked as he headed towards them.

Snake eyes signed,_ "She got shot and she was being chased by another guy."_

Ripcord walked over, standing besides Duke and said, "What happened to the guy who was chasing her then?"

_"I killed him."_ he signed back.

Storm Shadow continued to walk towards the jet, ignoring their conversation as he looked at her and studied her face, she had an almost pale-ish skin tone that reflected the moonlight's rays and black hair that shone under the moonlight. He continued to study her face, trying to recall on where he had met her. He looked over and noticed that for a girl like her, her chest was flat.

He shook those thoughts away and noticed that her breathing was short and irregular, "Why would a girl like her be flat-chested?! And why is her breathing irregular?" He asked particularly to no one.

Scarlett walked over to him looking at Yuu, reaching her arm out to brush her hair strands from away from her face as she looked at her unconscious form with a shock look on her face and said, "I can't believe that she even wear binders until now."

Storm Shadow looked at her confused, "Binders? You mean she wears chest binders?!"

"Of course she does." She said as they headed towards the jet, "He- I mean, she crossdresses when she goes on a mission to avoid getting detected.

Storm Shadow looked at her surprised. A girl like her crossdressing?! Seriously, that was just... Unusual for a girl like her. "Well I want them to be taken off." He said with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

Scarlett looked at him dumfounded, but she regained her composure uickly and said, "But, you don't even know what happens when you remove it from her!"

He glared at her and said, "If you don't remove it, I will."

She signed and said, "Fine. I'll remove it, now hurry up before she looses anymore blood!"

* * *

Yuu woke up, the scent of alcohol and bandages filled the air. Her body ached and her head hurt, she let out a small groan as she tried to move her hands. She cracked her eyelids open to see a wooden ceiling._ 'A wooden ceiling?! What the hell am I doing here?!'_ She thought as she closed her eyes again to recall the memories on what happened last night, after recalling she immediately sat up on her bed resting her weight on her arm.

After moving with such speed, she let out a small yelp of pain and said, "Damnit." While holding her injured arm, "Wrong move."

A familiar red-head stood up from her seat and approached her, "You shouldn't move that much, Yuu . You've been badly injured last night." The red-head said, Yuu noticed that the voice was familiar to her and looked over to the source of the voice.

"S-Scarlett?! What am I... What are you doing here?!" She told her as she felt the cold air hitting her bare skin, she looked down and noticed that she only has her shorts on and bandages wrapping around her chest. "What the hell?! Where are my clothes and why am I only wrapped in bandages?!"

Scarlett gave out a short laugh and patted her head, "We were sent to look for you. I was a bit shocked actually when they-" Her words were cut up as Storm Shadow barged in into the room and looked at her.

Storm Shadow was worried. He sat in the wooden floor as he closed his eyes to meditate to shake it off, but he couldn't. Something about this girl makes him worried about her... Maybe because she's familiar to him? He shouldn't be worrying about her he kept on telling himself, she was just a mere person that General Hawk wanted to recruit... Right?

Thoughts about the girl he saw earlier flooded through his mind as he tried to shake it off._ 'She's going to be okay. Scarlett is treating her wounds right now.'_ He thought as he gave out a low hiss of annoyance.

"Come on Storm, cheer up. Scarlett is taking care of her." Ripcord said as he sat on a couch playing some cards with Duke.

"You can see your girlfriend later when she wakes up," Duke said jokingly as he flopped down his cards on the table. "You need to be patient, ninja-boy."

Storm shadow flashed his eyes dangerously and glared at Duke and Ripcord, snarling at him as he slowly reached for his katana behind his back. "I just met her earlier and you'd say that she's my girlfriend?!"

Seeing this, both of them gulped nervously and said, "Okay. We're sorry, Storm." As they continued to play, avoiding his glare.

He looked around the room seeing Duke and Ripcord playing in the couch, Breaker sleeping on the small bed and his sword brother, Snake Eyes sitting in a lotus position in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, he looked at his brother carefully as he noticed that he was asleep.

He closed his eyes again as he meditated, his sensitive ears picking up a new sound in the other room. He frowned, and focused his attention on the new voice he heard in the other room across the hallway. Upon hearing the voice spoke again, he realized that it was Yuu's voice and immediately he stood up and ran towards the room.

Barging in the room with a worried look on his face, Storm saw Yuu in her almost naked glory, only wearing a shorts and bandages to cover up her chest, sitting in the bed. He looked at her up and down, eyeing her chest._ 'Hmmm, average size.'_ He thought as he gave a smirk

Yuu looked at him with a shocked expression as she saw Storm shadow barged in the room without knocking. Scarlett looked shocked as well but she ignored it and said, "I'll leave you two alone first," she headed towards the door where Storm was standing. "Excuse me."

After seeing Scarlett leave, he took a step forward to her and said, "How did you manage to bind those?" Looking at her chest curiously.

Yuu blushed, and reached out her right arm to slap him. Storm looked at her and said, "What was that for?! It's not like you have big ones"

She was feeling nervous about being inside the room with an unknown guy with her almost naked, she scanned around the room to look for her baggy shirt. After seeing it folded neatly beside her bed on a table, she ignored his statement and reached out for her shirt.

Storm shadow watched her reach for her shirt on the table as he noticed a small, cherry blossom birthmark under her collar bone. "What's that you got there? " He asked as he reached out his hand. Noticing this, she moves away avoiding his hand. "Oh come on, do you even speak?"

She looked at him wearily as she slid her clothes on, "Shut up, pervert." Still mad about him barging through the door without knocking and looking at her.

He looked at her, surprised that her voice sounded sounded familiar and gave her a smug look. "Well, well, well... Looks like the cross dresser does speak."

Still no answer from her he continued, "You still mad? Okay, I'm sorry for barging into your room without knocking and judging your boo-, I mean chest part."

She moved herself out from bed and stood up, feeling a sharp pain in her left leg. She let out a groan.

He looked at her worriedly and said, "Just lay down for a while. Standing up with a horrible injury can pressure your body."

"I can't. I have to talk to Scarlett first." She said as she ignores the pain.

"Let me help you then." He said as he reached out for her, but she avoided is touch. "Don't be stubborn now. You don't want me to be angry now, right?"

As they walked slowly in the hallways of the inn, the silence filled the air. Neither of them wanting to start a conversation, Storm Shadow looked at her studying her face and said, "Have we met before?"

"It depends" She answered in a low voice, "What's your name?"

"It's Storm Shadow." He said as they continued to walk.

She almost tripped at the sound of his name, the feeling of guilt building up in her stomach. With a shocked look on her face she whispered, "Fuck."

He looked at her and asked, "Is there something wrong, Yuu?"

"N-nothing." she shuttered, "Let's just go."

He looked at her suspiciously as he noticed the shock look written on her face "You still haven't answered my question, Yuu." He said in a serious tone as they stopped, he turned her around and looked at her straight in the eye. "Answer me."

* * *

Dun dun dun duuunnn! Cliffhanger! 8D

And yes! People managed to mistook Yuu as a guy! XDD /shot

Also, based on my research Yuu's real clan has a cherry blossom as their symbol so yeah. That explains why she has a birthmark like that.

Anyway, thanks for the R&R! Feel free to send any suggestions in the story! Reviews feed my plot bunnies! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note~**

Gdi. I don't even know if I should continue this fanfic anymore... /rolls

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please, please, please! Review for me! Onegaii? ;7;

**Disclaimer;** I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~

* * *

'_Thump! Thump! Thump!'_ Yuu's heartbeat rammed into her chest violently as the area around them grew silent. She stared at his eyes and looked away as she slowly backed away from him but Storm Shadow tightened his grip around her shoulders which caused her to wince. She struggled, wanting to get out from his grip but he was far more stronger than her.

She was nervous. She didn't know that she would bump into this man again after twelve years. Twelve years after leaving the Arashikage clan with her father draging her away without saying any goodbyes. Twelve years after she developed a crush to a certain ninja-boy. She looked down to the wooden floor finding it interesting as she stared at it, she didn't know what to do. Should she answer is question or not?

Storm Shadow looked at her angrily, his patience running thinly as he waited for her to reply. "Answer me. Don't tell me you forgot how to talk." He said harshly.

She tensed at the harshness of his voice and said, "W-well... Y-you see-" her words were cut off as the door ahead of them opened, revealing a red head looking at her worriedly.

"Yukiko! What are you doing getting out of bed?!" Scarlett shouted as she walked towards them, closely followed by a black figure behind her. "Your wound on your leg might open again!"

Yuu flinched at the sound of her real name being shouted, "Scarlett! How many times have I told you not to call me by my real name?!" She said angrily as she glared at her and looked over at the black figure behind her, she studied the black figure, noting that he had the Arashikage clan's symbol imprinted on his shoulders.

"Fuck." She whispered as she felt the gaze of the black figure on her through is visor. She was nervous again from the fact that two of the Arashikage clan members were here, she silently prayed and hoped that Scarlett won't say her full name.

"What? It's not like someone can hear your name here," Scarlett said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yukiko Tachibana, go back to your room right now and rest!"

She winced as Scarlett said her full name, the air around them tensed._ 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuuucck! Kuso! Scarlett! Why did you have to do that?!'_ Yukiko thought as she facepalmed. Oh she was definitely fucked now,_ 'Why am I unlucky today?! Why is Unmei turning against me?!'_

Surprise was written all over Storm Shadow's face as looked at her, seeing her face palming after Scarlett said her real name. He spun her around to face him once more, as his expression changed from surprise to anger. "Your real name is Yukiko Tachibana?!" He asked, almost shouting at her face.

"H-haii! Err... I mean y-yes!" She said, her voice sounding nervous as she held up her hands in defense.

Scarlett looked over at them, confused about Storm Shadow's outburst and Yukiko's nervousness as she felt the tension between them. She also noticed that Snake Eyes stiffened behind her as his hands clenched into a fist, "Okay, what is wrong here and what's with the tension?" she asked.

"It's not of your business, Scarlett." Storm Shadow responded to her harshly as he dragged Yukiko back to her room.

She watched his and Yuu's retreating form and began to follow them to her room but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Snake Eyes signing to her._ "Don't worry, Tommy wouldn't hurt her. Besides, we used to be childhood friends with Yukiko back then."_

"Childhood friends?" She asked, looking at him questionably.

"I'll explain it to you later, Scarlett." He signed back as he walked to the direction of Yuu's room.

* * *

Storm Shadow continued to drag her into her room despite her protest, with Snake Eyes following them closely behind. They entered her room in silence and locked the door with a soft _'Click'_. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow stared at the woman in front of them, neither of them wanting to say a word.

Silence filled around the small room, making Yuu clench her throat to prevent her from talking. She felt the guilt building up in her stomach as she looked down the wooden floor nervously to avoid their stares.

"Why didn't you tell us your real name?!" Storm Shadow spoke, his tone sounding hurt. "You just left us twelve years ago without saying any goodbyes."

"Because..." she trailed off, looking at Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes then back at the wooder floor. "L-let's just leave it like that okay? The truth is out, I'm sorry for not saying anything."

She walked away towards the door of her room to get out but Storm Shadow immediately grabbed her left arm. "Wait, you're hiding something." He said as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she felt the pressure in her left arm. "So what if I am?! Are you my boss for me to tell you?! Pervert! Don't touch me!"

Snake Eyes just stood there, watching the two quarrel. He recalled the times where both of them used to fight in their childhood days.

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

_A young black haired girl appeared in the gardens of the Arashikage compound, running quietly as she ran past a huge tree, giggling quietly as she hid under the bush of the said tree._

_"Tommy can't find me now!" She said as she giggled._

_"Three! Two! One! Read or not! Here I come, Yukiko and Snake Eyes!" A young Tomisaburo shouted as he ran around the garden looking for them both._

_Snake Eyes quietly sat in the branch of the huge tree as he saw Yukiko hide under a bush infront of him, he gave out a small smile as he saw her giggled. He looked around for Tommy, noticing that he was getting nearer into their hiding place. Slowly, he hid himself in the leaves of the tree as Tommy stood infront fo the tree._

_"Yukiko! Snake Eyes!" Tommy shouted as he looked around, he noticed that there was a white cloth sticking out in the bush. Smirking to himself, he approached it carefully and yanked the cloth out of the bush revealing Yukiko._

_"Ow! No fair! Tommy!" She said as she yanked her piece of cloth from his hands._

_"Yes fair!" He said back as he took a step closer to her, resting his hands on his waist. "Now you have to help me find the gaijin and do the chores for me!"_

_"Noooo!" She said as she mimicked his pose, "You only told me that we're gonna do the chores together!"_

_"Yes I did!" He answered back._

_"No you didn't!" She answered, pouting._

_"Yes I did! Yukiko!" He shouted._

_And the two continued to fight as Snake Eyes watched quietly from he tree, laughing as he saw Storm Shadow blushed when Yukiko pouted. He recalled a few days ago, Tommy suddenly barged into his room in the middle of the night to him up saying that they needed to talk. And in that night, Tommy told him that he developed a small crush towards their friend._

_"You must never tell anyone, okay?" Little Tommy said in a serious tone as he raised his little finger infront of him._

_He looked at him and gave out a nod, curling his pinky finger to his as they promised._

* * *

**_End of flashback!_**

After recalling his old memories, he slowly backed away towards the door without the two of them noticing and slid outside, leaving them both.

Storm Shadow looked at her surprised and said, "Look here small-chested girl, I don't plan on doing that stuff with you got it? You're not even my type!"

He flinched at his last statement, realizing what he had said. Of course he still had small feelings for his childhood friend, she was his first crush that he couldn't forget no matter how many women he slept with.

She felt hurt. Back when she was a kid, she developed a small crush towards the ninja boy, always admiring him every time she sees him training. Even until now she still had small feelings for him that she couldn't forget even if she just met him again today. Looking down, she withdraws her arm from his grasp and continued to walk towards the door.

"Okay, I went a little overboard,_ gomenasai_.." Tommy said as he approached her slowly.

"A little?!" She answered back, stopping from her tracks and looked at him.

Snake eyes entered the room once again with Scarlett following closely behind, noticing that the two are still fighting. He sighed and signed _"Now, now, now. Stop the lover's quarrell."_

Yukiko blushed as she read Snake Eye's sign. Storm looked at him and said, "What are you talking abo-" His words were cut off as he noticed Yukiko staying quiet, looking over he saw a glimpse of her slightly red ears and he looked at her smugly.

She frowns and slapped him at his cheek. "What was that for?!"

Storm Shadow raised his hand to touch his cheek, "Ow. But you like it." He said in a mocking tone as he raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"_B-baka_!" She answered back, still blushing as she walked past him and sat on her bed.

Snake Eyes noticed his brother smiling happily as he watched her sit on the bed._ 'He still likes her.'_ he thought as he gave out a small smile while Scarlett just stood there watching the scene in front of her.

"Well that escalated quickly." She said as she walked towards Yukiko's bed and sat right beside her.

Yukiko gestured the two of them to come forward as she sighs heavily, "Look, I'll only give out a small summary on what happened after I left in the compound up until now."

Both of the Arashikage ninjas walked closer and stood still, listening to her as she talked.

"My father realized one day that we had to go since the killer of our clan manage to enter the Arashikage compound without getting noticed one night... So he woke me up in the middle of my sleep and dragged me away without saying any goodbyes to you." She said as she looked at the both of them

"But that is impossible, no one can easily infiltrate the compound without the others noticing." Storm Shadow said in disbelief.

"That's what my dad thought too, that's why he left a note about it and left it in Hard Master's room before leaving." She said as she rested her hands on her lap and looked at them. "After that, we stayed in the outskirts of town without anyone knowing. But then one day my dad left to gather information about the killer's identity. He went back home, bloodied and bruised telling me to grab his sword and run since the killer was here again."

She bowed her head and clenched her hands in her lap as she remembered the memory, Scarlett gently placed her hand on top of hers and smiled at her. "So I ran as fast as I could, crying while my father shouted to never reveal my identity to anyone. Then I heard him fighting the killer back in our house, I didn't know if he's still alive. So I went to our cousin's place to stay, offering me food and shelter over the years as I gathered information about the killer."

"Then one day when I went to work, someone went to our house looking for me and told me that they want to recruit me. They told me that they can give me the information that I want in exchange for me working for them, so I accepted." She gave out a sigh and continued, "I moved out and rented an apartment and did my job. Good thing my dad continued to teach and train me about our fighting skills in our clan when I was a kid since this job required my fighting skills. They sent me on missions that tell me to gather data and such, after a few years I had a little bit of information about the killer."

"So I set out to continue doing their missions while I gather data to know who the killer is and avenge my clan. Over years I met Scarlett once in a mission and a guy named Jason and he was the one who instructed me on what to do in place of my boss." She said as she looked at Scarlett questionably, "Speaking of Jason, what happened to him?!"

"Snake killed him." Scarlett said as she pointed her finger at Snake eyes who was standing with his arms crossed over his muscled chest.

She looked over at Snake Eyes with a surprised look on her face and said, "Oh. I see, I was planning on interrogating him though... So in the past few days they sent me out on another mission to gather information in a high secured facility. Not much information was given to me that time so I went there and gathered the information and left the place with a few gun shots hitting me."

"So that explains the gun shots you had yesterday." Storm Shadow said as he looked at her with concern.

"Kuro- I mean boss told me to meet up with Jason a few meters from the facility and told me to give the Flash drive to him. So I went there, waited for him and he appeared. He threatened to kill me if I don't give the Flash drive to him, so I found it suspicious, then he told me that the Flash drive contained a very valuable information so I even find it more suspicious. Then I took off... And that's where you found me." Yukiko said as she pointed to Storm Shadow, "Speaking of Flash drives, where are my stuffs and where is it?" She asked.

Scarlett pointed over to the table beside the bed, Yuu looked and saw her clothes neatly folded, the flash drive resting on top of her black sweat pants and beside the table was her Souba leaning against the wall.

Yukiko gave out a small smile and looked at her again, "Why were you guys sent out on a mission to find me?" She asked, looking confused.

"General Hawk wanted you to join us." Scarlett said as she stood up and stretched, "He told us that you have a very valuable information that he needs."

"He wants me to join you guys?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, "Sorry, but no. I won't join you guys. I have matters to attend to."

Scarlett signed in annoyance as she wiped her face with her hands, "I know. I know, Yukiko but this was an order from the general. We can't just abandon this mission."

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the bandages loosing its grip. "You already have two kick-ass ninjas here, Scar. What do you need me for?!"

Turning around she faced her and looked at her in her eyes and said, "I don't have any idea why the general wants you, but maybe the reason is confidential. If you don't come with us, I'll make Tommy here drag you all the way to the Pit. Understood?"

Yukiko gulped nervously and nodded after hearing her statement, "O-okay. When do we leave then?" She asked as she felt the wrappings on her chest falling off.

"Later at 1200. So I suggest you try to rest and pack whatever things you need." Scarlett said as she headed towards the door and walked outside with Snake Eyes following her again.

* * *

**I AM SO DONE WITH THIS FANFIC** /tablefilpppps

Okay, Yuu has tendency to speak or say Japanese words when she gets frustrated, mad or whenher emotions get the best of her and stuff.

Here are some Japanese words used earlier and their meanings;

Unmei- means fate

Kuso- means shit

Gaijin- means foreigner

Baka-means idiot

Onegai- means please

Gomenasai- means sorry

I hope you like the chapter! Read and review please! Onegaii? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note~**

I love the way people always drag Yuu, especially when Tommy is the one doing it! Man, I'm one evil writer for making everyone drag her around! /shotshot  
Special shoutout to Ally for beta reading this story and for being my co-writer! /huggu

Here's chapter five! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~

* * *

After Scarlett and Snake Eyes left the room, Storm Shadow stood there analyzing Yuu's form. An awkward silence filled in the room as Yuu stood up from her bed and limped towards the table to pick up the Flash drive. After picking it up she wore it around her neck, and shifted nervously under his stare.

Storm Shadow noticed her nervousness and spoke, "So, how are things going?"

"After being through hell in the past few years and just telling a short summary earlier, you'd ask me that?" She scoffed as she limped towards the bed again to sit, looking down into her lap and continued. "Pretty well I guess... I still have a small lead about my father and the killer."

Staying silent, he walked toward the bed and sat beside her while Yuu gently rubbed her arms. "Seriously, Tommy. Why do you people always drag me?!" She said in an annoyed tone.

He gave out a small smirk at her and said, "Why? Because it's fun to drag you around even when we were kids."

Yukiko gave out a small sigh of annoyance and grabbed a pillow beside her to smack him, but Tommy easily blocked it without looking.

"Hmp. No fair, stupid ninja reflexes." She said as she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You should rest." Tommy said as he stood up to face her, giving her a stern look. "The flight to the Pit is four hours from here and knowing you, you'd be restless once you arrive there."

"Haii~ Haii, _Sensei_!" She said in annoyance as she crawled under the sheets of her bed.

Giving out a small sigh of relief seeing her resting, Storm Shadow walked out of the room quietly and headed towards the other room to join the other Joes.

* * *

**Six hours later at the inn.**

_'Knock, Knock, Knock.'_ The soft sound of someone knocking in the door woke up from Yuu's sleep, she got up slowly and sat in the bed while combing her shoulder-length, black hair. "Come in." She said, as she tied it into a neat ponytail.

Opening the door revealed Storm Shadow wearing in his all-white glory and two katanas strapped in his back, forming an 'X' shaped form. "Let's go, the jet will be here in thirty minutes." He said.

She stood up and stretched, limping towards the table again to grab her black, baggy sweat pants and slid them on. Next, she grabbed her black-colored binder to face Storm and said, "Do you mind?"

"What? You'd still wear them?! Come on, Yukiko. There's no need to wear those." He said in an annoyed tone as he eyed the binder that she held.

"I need to wear them, Tommy. These bandages will come off if I move too much and I don't want to risk it." She said as she grabbed his arm and pushed him outside.

"Tsk, fine." He answered back as he leaned in the wooden wall, crossing his arms.

Closing the door, Yukiko immediately removed her black shirt and unwrapped the bandages around her chest. After that she quietly slid on her binder and then her black shirt, she reached down to grab her Souba and wrapping its belt around her waist and adjusted its weight on her back. And lastly, she reached for her combat boots and slid them on tying it's lace to secure it.

She walked out of the room, turning around if she left anything inside it. Seeing that she didn't leave anything inside her room, she faced Tommy and said, "Let's go."

Without saying any words he slid on his white mask, as they quietly walked outside the inn and entered the jet.

* * *

The flight to the Pit wasn't eventful.

They were the last ones to ride the jet and there she met the other Joes. She sat between Scarlett and Storm Shadow, across Scarlett was Snake Eyes and beside him was a man named Breaker and on the other side of Snake was a blond-haired man named Duke and beside him was his buddy Ripcord.

She learned that Breaker was a hacker and can hack into any device and get any information that he wanted, he was the Joe's best hacker. Duke and Ripcord was buddies since they were in the army and that they joined the Joes after the events in Paris, which she never heard about.

"Seriously, Yuu? You never heard about the events in Paris?" Duke asked in disbelief as he looked at her.

She gave a nervous smile and fidgeted as she felt the group stare at her. "Sorry, I never heard anything about it since I don't watch much tv and my employer always sends me out on missions."

"Damn, girl. You really need to know about what happened back then! How we kicked Cobra's ass out and saved people out there." Ripcord exclaimed.

Storm Shadow looked around as he removed his white mask, despite wearing his ear plugs while riding the jet he can still hear Duke and the others talking to Yuu. He saw his sword brother carefully honing the edge of his sword, Scarlett taking a nap while listening to her iPod and Breaker typing away on his laptop again.

"So, Yuu. I heard from Scarlett that you can hack into other people's data and get their information." Breaker said as he carefully closed his laptop to face her, "Care to give me a sample once we reach the base?"

"Sure." She answered back as she gave him a soft smile.

"Five minutes till landing." The pilot announced, as they felt the aircraft descending.

After landing and heading inside their base which they called the Pit. Yuu looked around, amazed by the look of their base and the vehicles that they have jets, aircrafts, boats and submarines you name it, they got it. She was also surprised by the amount of green shirts that they were training in the other floor and the equipment that they were using.

But her thoughts were snapped out when she felt someone dragging her... Again.

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time to look around after the General sees you." Tommy said as he dragged her towards the room where the other Joes entered.

Inside the room, the other Joes formed a straight line and saluted at the General in front of them. She looked around, noticing the huge round table in the center of the room and a huge screen that hung above it. The walls of the said room painted silver and the floors made out of steel like the ones outside. She looked at the General again, noticing that he was heading in their direction.

_'This must be General Hawk then.'_ She thought as she felt Tommy's grip on her wrist tightened in which she tried to yank her wrist away from him.

"At ease, Joes." General Hawk said as he walked passed by them, "You must be Yuu then. It's nice meeting you." He said as he stretched out his right arm in front of her.

"Its nice meeting you... General Hawk." She replied as she shook hands with him.

After shaking their hands, General Hawk withdrew his hands away from her and said, "As much as I would like to talk to you at this time, I believe you should rest first. So you can heal faster, you'll be sharing a room with Storm Shadow for a while since all of the rooms in their floors are occupied."

Yuu stared at him with a surprised look and said, "B-but General!" She took a side glance at Storm Shadow to see him with an amused look on his face, "Why would I be staying at his room?! Can't I just stay in Scarlett's room?"

He gave out a small laugh and said, "Scarlett is staying at Snake Eyes' room. I'm pretty sure that they can't take in another one in their room." He walked towards the table to grab some files and continued, "We've already moved in your items from your apartment at Storm Shadow's room so you can fix them already, Storm I want you to keep an eye to her until she gets fully healed. Am I understood?"

Storm Shadow gave out a small hiss of annoyance and said, "Yes, sir."

"W-wait. You've moved my items here too? How did you know where my apartment was?" She asked in disbelief as she looked at General Hawk.

"We've made Breaker track down your location and your apartment while we were gathering any information about you, we'll talk about that once you've rested." He said as he faced the other Joes, "Joes, I want you to write a report about the mission, you'll submit it at 1900 o'clock. All of you are dismissed."

All of them walked outside the meeting room with Storm Shadow dragging Yuu closely behind. The Alpha team continued to walk towards a huge hallway and stopped in front of a huge doorway, looking inside it Yuu noticed that it inside the huge doorway was the cafeteria.

"Guys, I'm starving. Let's eat!" Duke said as he stepped inside the cafeteria. "Come on, Yuu. You need to eat too."

Yuu gave out a sheepish grin and said, "Sure, but I'll be changing my clothes first. I'll join you guys later."

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you two both." Scarlett said as she winked at Yuu, causing her to blush.

_'What the hell, Scarlett!'_ She thought as she wiped her face to prevent anyone from seeing her blush.

The rest of the Alpha team walked inside the mess hall as the two of them continued to walk in silence, they both turned to the left and walked into a smaller white-colored hallway. After reaching the end of the hallway Storm Shadow turned sharply to the right and stopped in front of a white-colored door, after typing in the security code he gestured for her to come inside and she did.

Tommy flicked the light switch on and Yuu looked around, noticing that the room was big and based on the interior of some modern Japanese house. The walls in his room was painted while and a bunch of swords and other sharp-bladed pointy things were hanging on the other side of the room, in the other side of the room was a grey almost white colored sofa and a black-colored kotatsu. She noticed, that the middle of the room was empty and the grey-carpeted floor was replaced by a huge training mat.

_'Must be where Tommy meditates and trains.'_ She thought as she removed her combat boots in the step up and headed towards the two huge boxes located at the corner of the room, beside the dresser.

"Ne, Tommy" She said as she opened one of the boxes that contained her clothes, "Can I take a quick shower first?"

"Sure, the bathroom is besides the bed." He gestured as he pointed his finger towards a white and black checkered sliding door besides his king-sized bed. "Just hurry up. The bathroom's tiles are slippery too." He said lazily as he rested his head on his hands.

After hearing his response, she removed her flash drive around her neck and carefully placed it on top of his dresser, besides her yellow body bag. She immediately grabbed her clothes and other necessities and quickly slid inside the still white-colored bathroom closing the sliding door behind her. She placed her clothes and her red colored towel in the towel rack and began to strip off her clothes, after stripping she carefully removed the bandages around her arm and leg and threw it in the trash can under the sink.

She took a step inside the shower and closed the shower curtains behind her and turned the shower on, setting the temperature into warm. Grabbing the soap besides her, she began to scrub off the dirt, blood and grime on her body and inspected her left arm. The wound wasn't fatal but there were stitches round it, she tried to move it a little causing her to let out a small wince. _'Looks like it might take me to heal this arm for three to four days,'_ She thought as she began to scrub her legs,_ 'And almost one week for my left leg to fully heal.'_

After scrubbing her whole body she removed her ponytail, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to clean it.

Storm Shadow wasn't known for his patience.

In fact, he was always known for his impatience and other people feared him because of it. He always wanted things to get done as quickly as possible without anything going wrong.

He tapped his foot in the carpeted floor in impatience and said, "Why the hell is she taking so long to have a quick shower?!"

And that's where he heard her gave out a small squeal followed by a loud crash in the bathroom. He immediately walked towards the sliding door and said, "Yukiko, what the heck happened?!"

"Uh. Nothing." She said as she tried to stand up hurriedly... But end up slipping again.

A loud noise came out again, "What the- What's happening, Yukiko?"

Yukiko widens her eyes and let out a small whimper, "_Itaii!_ It's nothing, really! I'll be out soon!" She said as she tried to stand up again, but this time more slowly.

_'Great. Now my butt hurts too, Tommy wasn't kidding about the slippery tiles.'_ She thought as she began to wear her underwear and slid on her dark blue v-neck shirt and her brown baggy pants.

Storm Shadow walked back to where he was sitting and began to ruffle his hair in annoyance, "She's taking too long."

After a few minutes Yukiko came out of the bathroom, massaging her lower back.

"What happened in there?" He said, having no clue in mind about what happened inside the bathroom.

"Just slipped, and it sure doesn't hurt." She said in sarcasm as she combed her messy black hair.

"_Aho-baka."_ He commented.

"Look who's talking." She answers in annoyance as she walked towards her boxes and placed her dirty clothes on top of it.

He rolled his eyes and stood up saying, "Anyway, it's time to eat. Follow me."

* * *

Okay. I was supposed to write about what happened when they ate in the mess hall but then again that would make the chapter longer and stuff, so yeah. Chapter six is already done! If I get enough reviews I can publish it in the same date as today! So revieww!

Here are some Japanese words used earlier and their meanings;

Aho-baka- means dumbass-idiot

Itaii- means painful

Sensei- means teacher

Also, the reason why update so fast is because it's currently summer in our country and summer is almost ending so I need to finish this fanfic before school starts.  
And that is two-three weeks from now... So fuck. 8D

REVIEWWW! Onegaii? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note~**

Phew. After typing chapter five, I decided to immediately type chapter six right away even if it's like, 11:50 in the night right now! Also, I plan on making this story a bit slow since I don't want to rush things. Please do pm me if you have any questions or if you get confused about the story!

Here's chapter six! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~

* * *

They were eating in awkward silence, Yuu sitting in front of Scarlett and Snake Eyes and beside her was Storm Shadow. She was taking sneaky glances at the man beside her every now and then as she ate her spaghetti._ 'I thought Akumas don't need to eat food.'_ She thought, clearly annoyed by the strictness of Tommy.

The others noticed, including Duke and Ripcord who was elbowing Snake Eyes who didn't noticed the scene that was happening in front of him. Yukiko gave out an annoyed sigh and swallowed her food, reaching out for her drink she slowly sipped her iced tea.

Storm Shadow noticed her taking sneaky glances at him as well as the others looking at the both of them and said, "What's with the sneaky glances, Yuu? Don't tell me you're starting to fall for me." His tone sounding so smug and prideful.

She almost spits her drink after hearing his statement, setting down her drink in the table. "As if." She retorted.

"You two look like lovers." Scarlett jokingly said as she winked at Yukiko again, causing her to blush while the others in the table laugh including Heavyduty and Snake Eyes who was chuckling silently.

He coughed after hearing Scarlett's statement and gave everyone who was laughing in the table a death glare, while Yukiko lowered down her head to prevent anyone from seeing her blush and ignored Scarlett.

Seeing that Yukiko was done with her food, he stood up grabbing his and her plate and threw it in the trash bin. "Come on, you need to rest." He said as he trailed off leaving her in the mess hall.

"Baka tare!" She whispered as she stood up to follow him, waving her goodbyes to the rest of the Alpha team.

Yukiko noticed that someone was following her in the hallways, she stopped from her tracks and looked around to see Duke waving his hand at her.

"So how's it going, Yuu?" He said as he casually walks nearer to her.

"Umm... Fine I guess..." She said in confusion.

Tommy stopped from his tracks and noticed that Yukiko wasn't following him anymore, giving out a sigh of irritation he turned his heel and walked towards her.

Duke tries to act cool by putting his hand behind his head as if he's normally touching his hair and said, "You seem to be like a tough girl, I like my girls with a bit of spice."

She coughs at his statement, looking around she spotted Storm Shadow drawing nearer towards them. "What are you doing, Yuu?! You know you have to rest!" He exclaimed with unnecessary anger.

"Come on, you don't have to be so harsh to her." Duke comments as he rested his arms on his sides.

"Duke, listen. You do know that she still has to recover from her wounds, will you take the responsibility if she exhausts herself?!" He said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards his room, leaving Duke behind.

They entered the room in silence again, Storm Shadow walking in the middle of the bedroom dragging her along with it. Yukiko gave out a sigh of frustration as she tried to yank her wrist away from his grip, successfully doing so she began to rub her wrist.

"Why are you talking to Duke? Problems?" He said as he eyed the girl in front of him.

"He was just talking to me. Why do you have to be so mad?" She said as she fidgets under his stare.

"You have to rest you know. The General ordered me to keep an eye to you while you recover, I don't want to be held liable to anything that's gonna happen to you, got it?!" He said with his tone louder than he expected.

"I see, you just don't want to be bothered. Okay." She said in monotone as she walked towards his bed and slip under the covers. "I won't bother you anymore."

Storm Shadow frowned and walked out of the room. He was thinking, what if he managed to hurt her? No he thought. He's just doing what's expected, he says to himself. Though he couldn't help feeling something painful inside him, he massaged his forehead with his hand as he felt a headache coming and walked briskly towards the training room to meditate.

He came across Scarlett as he opened the door to the training room, "Where's Yukiko?" She asked as she looked at him.

"She's in my room trying to rest." He answered back.

She examined him carefully, noticing that there was something wrong with him and said, "Is there something bothering you, Tommy?"

He walked past her and said, "It's... Nothing."

Scarlett walked towards their room, trying to knock but she noticed that the door was open so she went inside leaving her boots at the step in and looked around.

"Yukiko?" She said as she looked around seeing her dear friend lying in the bed with covers up in her nose staring at nothing.

"Oh. Hi there." She said as she sat up.

"You look odd too." She said in a concerned tone as she sat beside her, "did something happen between you and Tommy?"

"No. There's none, he was just mad because I was talking to Duke earlier. He told me that I needed to rest so that he won't be held responsible for anything happening to me." She said as she looked down.

Scarlett puts her hand on Yuu's shoulder as she sighs, "That guy..." she murmurs.

While Scarlett was comforting her friend, Snake Eyes and his brother. Though they were staying calm as they meditated, Tommy had a hard time relaxing.

Snake Eyes noticed this and signed to him, _"What's wrong, brother?"_

"I don't know, brother ." He said as he thought, _'What is happening to me?! It's not like I'm myself today.'_

Storm Shadow widened his eyes... He stood up and said to his sword-brother, "Brother, I need to go somewhere."

Snake just sat there, amused as he saw his brother not on his normal state and began to meditate again.

Tommy just stood there in front of his room, he didn't knock nor enter, he just stood there. He thought he'll make her understand that he doesn't see her as a bother or anything, he was a bit embarrassed at the thought of why would he care about something like this, but it just felt like he had to do something.

He waited nervously as he leaned in the wall beside his door, hearing them both talk in hushed voices. Wait, nervous? An Arashikage ninja never gets nervous he thought as he crossed his arms over his broad, muscular chest. He just stood there, thinking of something to say without sounding stupid as he heard the door open.

Scarlett walked outside of his room, surprised to see Storm Shadow leaning on the wall. "She's awake in there if you need to know." She said as she walked to the direction of their room across them.

He opened the door to his room and removed his shoes, "Yuu?" He said as he walked over the sofa to sit, finding her lying on the bed.

She didn't say anything. She just pretended to be asleep since sometimes pretending you're asleep at certain situations can actually help you out.

He closed his eyes for a second, hearing her heartbeat. Noticing that she was awake, "I know you're awake." He stood up from the sofa and headed towards his bed and sat down beside her, "Okay, I think I was too harsh back there. Don't act like a kid now, Yuu. But you're not a bother, okay?" He said as he stood up, but Yuu immediately grabbed one of his hands.

"Really?" She said as she looked up to him with sparkles in her eyes.

His eyes suddenly widened as he felt her soft hand held his for a mere second. "Uh. Yeah" He answered quickly, taking his hand back and headed back for the sofa. "I'll take the sofa, you take the bed."

"So you can be nice." She snickered, as she pulled the covers once more to cover her up to her nose.

Storm Shadow turned his head away, a bit red from the compliment and said, "Baka! Just because you're injured..."

"Whatever." She laughed.

* * *

**(Time skip!) Four hours later at the Pit.**

Yukiko woke up from her sleep and looked around, she noticed that the room was dark and sees Storm Shadow sleeping peacefully in the sofa._ 'Tick-tock-tick'_ She looked at the clock above the dresser and read, 17:30.

_'Five-thirty.'_ She thought as she moved the covers of his bed and stood up, streching. After that she fixed his bed, folding the sheets neatly and she noticed Tommy still sleeping.

_'Heh. He looks so innocent in his sleep.'_ She thought, thinking of a way to waking him up as she felt herself getting hungry. She shrugged those thoughts off as she grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it right at his face.

He shifted from his sleep, getting uncomfortable by this last position as he heard someone walked towards him, it was Yukiko. He listened closely as he heard her grab something and she threw it. But it was too late for him to evade it, the soft pillow hit him square in the face and he heard her laugh. He angrily sat up to face her, "Are you kidding me?!" he said as he grabbed the pillow that fell on the floor.

She laughed, satisfied by the expression he wore and said, "_Nani? Onaka peko peko_."

He groans in anger as he ran his hand through his hair and messed it up a bit. "_Baka._" He said as he threw the pillow back at her in full force, hitting her in her left arm.

"Ow... You really hate waking up don't you?" She said as she rubbed the spot where he hit her with a pillow.

He stood up, glaring at her and said. "Just wait here." And with that he left her inside his room.

"Damn he never changed." She mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the entrance of the room to open the lights on. After opening them, she blinked a few times and adjusted her eyesight in the room. She headed towards her boxes again, opening them to see her clothes, weapons (mostly throwing knives) and some of her files inside the boxes.

She grabbed the yellow body bag that lay on top of his dresser and inspected its contents carefully, she sighed in relief that none of her things were taken from her since most of her valuables was hidden in this bag. She took out her blue iPod, wore her earphones and listened to 'Not together' by Rin, Len and Miku as she reached out for her black sweatpants. Shuffling through the pockets of it, she took out her gloves, goggles and mask and then her black flip-phone. She placed those items neatly in the dresser as well as her bag and closed the boxes, she thought that she should fix her stuffs first but decided against it until Tommy comes back. Speaking of Tommy... She trailed off as she hid behind the door, smiling mischievously.

Tomisaburo walked towards the mess hall quietly as he groaned quietly, remembering the events earlier. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sigh out of irritation as he began to think about Yuu, man the girl was starting to get on his nerves that he wanted to punish her so bad... If only she weren't injured.

He saw Scarlett walked towards him with Snake Eyes following closely behind, holding her tray of food.

They both saw him sigh out of irritation as they both walked towards him, "Yuu again?" Scarlett asked.

He just stood there, nodding lazily as he went in line.

"I thought so." Snake Eyes signed as he used his other arm to hold the tray.

"Just go easy on her, okay?" She advised looking at him concerned.

"You go and tell her that, I'm pretty much at my limit." He said as he gives off an annoyed look. He grabbed some food in the cafeteria, and walked back towards his room leaving the two inside the mess hall.

He entered his room and noticed that Yukiko wasn't on the bed, but he sensed her presence behind him and looked around to face her.

"Hey!" She said energetically as she stepped forward.

She actually hid behind the door, what a childish prank he thought. But he remembers her doing those types of pranks when they were kids. "Didn't I tell you to stay?" He complained rubbing his hand over to his face, "What a disobedient dog."

"Me? A dog? Are you kidding me? You could've picked something cooler." She joked as she stepped inside his room.

"Nope, you resembled a dog." He says in retort as he walked over to the Kotatsu and placed a tray of food there, "Here, I've got you food. Just leave me alone okay?" He said as he walked towards his bed and plopped down, while Yuu sat on the floor enjoying the food.

They both minded their own business in silence until Yukiko's phone rang.

_'Beep! Beep! Beep!'_ Her phone rang as she took a bite on her burger. She stood up, wiping her hands in the tissue and grabbed her phone to see who was the one calling her.

She froze in shock, not wanting to move anymore. Tommy, getting irritated by the loud ringing of her phone sat up to look at her. He saw her froze in shock as she looked at the caller's ID.

"... Kurosawa is calling me." She trailed off as she stared at the screen on her phone.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNN. Another cliffhanger!

Holy shit. It's five am here and I only took a short nap! And now I'm hungry! (I just finished typing this! I didnt published it yeettt)  
So from eleven thirty in the night to five am, I managed to finish a chapter in record time! Since I can finish one chapter within one day! XDD  
**What do you think about this chapter? Any suggestions or whatsoever? Let me hear what you think! Go and review!**  
Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and cook myself breakfast and sleep in the morning.

Here are some Japanese word used earlier and their meanings;  
Akuma- means demon  
Baka tare- means moron/ complete idiot  
Nani- means what  
Onaka peko peko- means I'm hungry!/I'm starving!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note~**

I just had that writer's block and shit, I had a hard time making this chapter since my co-author was gone and I felt discouraged on continuing this fanfic anymore. Special thanks to _blackrosewitch1996_ for reading and reviewing this fanfic since if it weren't for him/her, I would've discontinued this _(in which by the way, I'm planning to.)_ And Ally for being my beta reading/ co-writer and all, and the other reviewers and readers out there.

Anyway, I won't publish the next chapter until I get two reviews from this one. Since yeah, only a few people review this story and stuff ewee;;

**Disclaimer;** I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~

* * *

_'Beep! Beeeep! Beeeeepp!'_ The sound of Yukiko's phone echoed inside the silent room, she just stood there not knowing what to do while staring at her black flip phone with a shock look on her face.

"Who is it? And why won't you answer it?" Tommy said as he sat up from his bed, his tone sounding irritated.

"I-It's my employer..." She trailed off as she continued to stare at her phone, debating whether she should answer it or not.

Tomisaburo stood up and walked over towards the sofa and sat, he gave her an annoyed look and said, "Answer it. Put your phone in speaker mode so I can listen."

She gulped and flipped her phone open and answered the phone, putting it on speaker mode as Tommy sat there listening.

A deep, masculine voice was heard as he gave out a low chuckle. "Missed me?"

_"Kono yarou!"_ She screamed at her phone as Tommy twitched upon hearing her curse, "How the fuck should I miss a damn bastard like you?! After sending someone to kill me while I retrieve that damn information of yours?!"

"Language, language my dear. Where are you?! I've been making my hackers track you down yet we couldn't find you nor Jason." He replied back.

She gave out a sigh of frustration and said, "It's not of your business. Jason is already dead actually, good luck tracking me down, _Kurosawa._" Her tone emphasizing his name.

Tommy heard him gave out an angry snarl in the other line as he continued to listen to their conversation, so this Kurosawa was her employer? Her boss and the one who sent out another guy just to kill her after getting the information they need? How cruel.

"_Kono ama_! I will hunt you down and kill you if you don't give my information back! Like what I did with the rest of your clan!" Kurosawa yelled in anger in the other line.

She stumbled back, hearing his words. Wait, like what he did to the rest of her clan?! What did he meant by that?! And more importantly, how did he knew her clan?! "W-wait! What do you mean by my clan?!" She said, confused as she gripped her phone even tighter "How did you know about that?! What's so special with this information anyway?!"

Kurosawa gave out a deep sigh and answered calmly,his voice sounding threatening "My dearest, I know everything about you and your little clan. I was the one who was chasing you and behind the killings in your clan."

She just stood there, the look of disbelief was written all over her face as she shook in rage, "You bastard! After all theses years looking for my clan's killer it was you all the time!" She screamed again in anger, "What happened to my father?! You son of a bitch! I swear to god, I will kill you!"

_'Ha! Ha! Ha!'_ His laughter filled inside the room, "You'll figure out soon my dearest, if you don't give my information back within a couple of weeks expect a present from me, my dear." And with that, he hung up. Yukiko limped briskly towards the dresser and reached for her yellow bag, throwing her phone inside as she took out her small white laptop and walked towards the black-colored kotatsu.

"After all this time..." She trailed off as she opened her laptop and inserted her flash drive, "He has just using me, manipulating me just to get what he wants!"

Storm Shadow sat there sighing deeply and looked at his childhood friend, "Calm down, Yukiko. Just open the flash drive and look at the files."

She did so, upon opening the files the first thing she saw was a video clip followed by numerous files and blue prints of some sort of sophisticated weapons. Upon curiosity, she opened the video and revealed an image of a middle aged man. She gasped in shock, realizing that the man in the video was her father. "O-otou-san?!" She said, panicking as she stared at her laptop's screen.

The video fuzzed a bit, and showed a middle aged Japanese man with long, dark hair that reached up to his shoulders and a small beard on his mouth. He was standing inside a small grey-colored dark room with a panicked look on his face and said,_ "To whoever will get the files in this folder, I have gathered these all over the years to expose the group of my old friend, Tenma Kurosawa..."_

He trailed off as he gave out a deep sigh with his face looked guilty,_ "Years ago, we planned about creating an organization that could've created mass weapons that can take over the whole continent of Asia. But I realized that his plan was too dangerous from the fact that the weapons that we've designed together were used for mass destruction and it could hurt many people. So out of cowardice, I ran away from him with all of the data files I've gathered, not realizing that he would have threatened my whole clan. When I came back to our compound, I was just in time to see my wife get killed by his own hands and see my twins cowering in terror while they watch her die."_

He wiped his hands on his face, drenched in sweat and said, _"After that, we were on a constant run around Japan and years later, the killer caught up with us and he..."_ He trailed off again as his voice shaking from nervousness,_ "He killed my daughter, Yuki. I-I couldn't even fight him, despite our clan being known for their martial arts skill and our pressure point techniques."_ He paused and looked around, hearing voices outside the room.

_"P-please, to whoever gets these files, bring them to General Clayton Abernathy."_ He said in a panicking tone as the voices from outside were getting louder, _"A-and to tell my daughter, Yukiko that I'm sorry... I'm very very sorry, my dear."_

The video ended with a soft buzz as the laptop screen turned blank, Yukiko stared that the screen blankly and over in a second, her blank face was replaced with an expression of pure anger. "T-that son of a bitch! H-how dare he! I'll hunt him down and kill every single men he has and save him for last!" She said, her voice shaking from anger.

Anger, that was Tommy feeling after he heard the conversation Yukiko had with her boss named Kurosawa. He gave out a deep sigh seeing her go on a mad fit as he ran his hand through his hair, he glanced at the wall clock above the dresser and read, _'18:30'_. Thirty minutes until they would go to the briefing room and report about their mission, he thought.

He stood up, walking towards her as she began to type furiously in her laptop. He grabbed the laptop's screen and flipped it close, as he turned her around to face him again. "Yukiko, listen to me. The last thing I want here is you trashing around my room while I'm gone. So be an obedient dog and meditate while I go outside to meet General Hawk." He said, his tone sounding calm and serious.

She looked at him, noticing the closeness of his face and blushed. "O-okay! Just let me go already!" She said as she shoved him away and headed towards one of the training mats.

He gave her a 'Don't-do-anything-stupid-while-I'm-gone-look' and swiftly stepped outside of his room while she got on her lotus position and meditated.

* * *

I'm not happy about this chapter from the fact that I'm having a writer's block while I'm trying to rush finish this. Sorry if it's short and stuff, I'm going to discontinue this fanfic anyway... So yeah.  
_Sorry for the character's oocness and shit. I tried my best for this stuff. /bows_

**What do you think about this chapter? Any suggestions or whatsoever? Let me hear what you think! Go and review!**

Here are some Japanese word used earlier and their meanings;  
Kono Yaoru- means 'You bastard!'  
Kono Ama- means 'You bitch!'  
Otou-san- means Father


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note~**

I'm so freaking sorry for a crappy chapter last month! I tried to make a long one to make it up to you guys, but I failed! Orz Sorry for the late update too! I managed to make this before school started but I had another set of writer's block, and yeah since it's July already I have classes now and stuff. But don't worry! I'll update on weekends! (But yeah, it depends too since studying in a university is hard. -sigh-)

Please do review! Reviews keeps me motivated on making more chapters, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thanks to those people who reviewed, added my story to their favorites/alerts/subscriptions! You know who you guys are!

Anyway, I won't publish the next chapter until I get two reviews from this one. Since yeah, only a few people review this story and stuff ewee;;

Disclaimer; I do not own GI Joe and its characters. I only own my oc, some villains and the story~

* * *

_'Tick, tock, tick, tock.'_ The sound of the wall clock echoed inside the room.

Yukiko frowned. She slightly shifted from her place to make her lotus position more comfortable, she tried to meditate to help herself calm down and clear her mind but her attempt was a failure. She felt so... So mad and restless right now and meditating was not helping her. She opened her eyes, scanning the room and noticed that Storm Shadow wasn't inside. She stood up from her place and headed for the bathroom.

She walked carefully towards the sink, turned on the faucet and just carelessly splashed the water onto her face. "That damn Kurosawa. Once I find him I swear I'll get my revenge." She grumbled darkly as she grabbed a white face towel from the towel rack beside the sink and wiped her wet face.

Stepping outside the bathroom and closing the sliding door behind her, she made her way towards the Kotatsu and sat infront of it opening her laptop. While waiting for her small laptop to start up, she grabbed her yellow body bag and shuffled inside.

"Damnit. Where are my glasses?!" She exclaimed impatiently as she ran through the contents of her bag, digging her hand further she finally saw her thick, red-framed glasses and wore it.

Seeing that her laptop has finally opened up, she gave a small sign of relief and began to read the files that the flash drive contained. "Damn. No wonder Kurosawa wanted this flash drive so bad, it contains stolen information about his organization and blue prints of new weapons used for war!" She said, half shouting as she opened another file, revealing a sophisticated-looking gun.

"Good thing my dad managed to steal these files and hid them away in a secured facility, only to be stolen by me." She said as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, recalling the events earlier. Many things happened in the past few days, she was only sent on a mission to retrieve some sort of important file and after that Jason was threatening to kill her if she doesn't give it to him after she got the file. Then she managed to end up meeting her friend, Scarlett and her childhood friends and soon ended up in their base, and now she knew that her father was still alive... Or some sort and she finally knew who their killer was!

She frowned. Feeling the uneasiness and nervousness forming a pit on her stomach as she stared at her laptop's screen. After ten years. Ten years of looking for her father, she finally had a lead on where she could look for him using these files. She can finally see him once more after all of those years looking for him, of course she still couldn't believe that her father was still alive, somewhere out there trying to hide from Kurosawa and his men.

"I need to look for him before Kurosawa does. Who knows what he'll do to him once he knows where he's hiding." She mumbled worriedly as she rested her elbows on the table and massaged her forehead, "But first, I need help from the others. They need to know what's in these files since it's their job to protect people."

The briefing about their mission earlier was short, General Hawk congratulated them for a job well done and asked if there were any incidents that happened during the mission. After explaining their mission earlier, the Alpha team walked out of the meeting room and headed towards their respective rooms to get some good night's rest. Well, with the exception of Storm Shadow who stayed inside the meeting room, eyeing General Hawk as he carefully walked around the meeting room.

"What is it that you want, Storm Shadow?" General Hawk asked sternly as he looked at him eye to eye while sitting.

He stopped right in front of him and spoke, "General Hawk, Yuki- I mean Yuu's employer called."

The General looked at him with a surprised look on his face and said, "Get Miss Yuu here right now."

Storm Shadow did so, walking briskly outside of the meeting room and headed towards their room.

While walking in the nearly-empty hallways of the Pit, Storm Shadow was in deep thought. He was wondering if Yukiko was still inside his room meditating, trying keep herself calm but no he thought. Knowing her, she would be on her laptop right now trying to read all of those information from that flash drive she obtained and probably freaking out or panicking a bit.

He gave out an exasperating sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and messed it up a bit, turning to a right corner ended up infront of the doors of the used-to-be-quiet mess hall. "And what the hell am I doing here?!" He murmured to himself as he looked around for the other Joes. Thinking for a bit, he remembered when they were kids that Yukiko loved popsicle sticks.

_Flashback!_

_"Hmp. No fair. Tommy is a big-fat cheater!" A young Yukiko mumbled upset as she grabbed a sponge from the sink while standing on a small chair, washing the bowls and other kitchen utensils on the sink._

_"Hey! I heard that!" Tomisaburo said, peeking his head through the kitchen's sliding doors with an annoyed look on his face._

_"Eep! What are you doing here, Tommy?!" She squeaked, almost dropping the white plate that she was holding._

_He gave her a smug smirk and slowly approached her with his hands behind his back as if he was trying to hide something. "I was going to check up on you if you're doing the chores!" He said, half-laughing as he stopped in front of her.  
_

_"Baka tare!" She replied with a hint of annoyance on her tone as she faced her back on him and began washing the dishes.  
_

_"Yuu-chan! Gomen! Here have a popsicle!" Tommy said as he gave her a melon-flavored popsicle stick, she gladly accepted this and said to him, "Arigato, Tommy! I love popsicle sticks!"_

_End of flashback!_

Entering the doors of the mess hall, he immediately grabbed a melon-flavored popsicle stick and quietly slid out of the hall. After a few minutes, he finally arrived infront of his room and entered inside. He turned his head to the left, and as expected, he saw Yukiko wearing her red-framed glasses while typing and frowning.

Tomisaburo gave out another sigh as he walked towards her and opened the popsicle stick and called her name, "Yukiko."

She turned to look at him as she opened her mouth to respond, but Storm Shadow suddenly shoved the popsicle inside her mouth preventing her from speaking.

"Here eat it." He said, annoyed as he gently closed her laptop and faced her. "General Hawk wants to talk to you right now so come with me." After speaking, he turned his back on her and began to walk towards the door, signaling her to follow him.

Yukiko removed her glasses, placing it beside her laptop and grabbed her flash drive, pocketing it and quietly stood up from her place. While munching on her popsicle as she followed him behind. The two stayed silent as they walked through the quiet hallways of the Pit, neither of them wanting to say a word. Storm Shadow glanced at his childhood friend, seeing her lost in thought as she bit her popsicle with a stressed look on her face. He frowned. Seeing her like this always affected him since they were kids, and it affected him the most when he's not the reason why she's been acting like this.

The doors of the briefing room slid open at their approach with a soft 'Hiss'. After finishing her popsicle stick, she shoved the stick down to her pocket and entered the meeting room quickly. Inside the meeting room, she saw General Hawk standing infront of the huge screen in the middle of the room waiting for them patiently.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Storm Shadow. You may leave." General Hawk said as he walked towards the two, with his hands behind his back.

Storm Shadow took another worried glance at Yukiko, in which she noticed and glanced at him back. The two stared at each other for a second but he broke the eye contact first and turned his heel and immediately left the meeting room, leaving Yuu and General Hawk inside. After watching him leave, she turned to face the General and spoke, "Why do you want to talk to me, General?" She asked, sounding confused on why the General has called her in for the night.

"Please sit down first, Miss Yuu." General Clayton Abernathy spoke, his voice filled with authority as he motioned for her to sit down on a steel chair beside him.

"Y-yes General." She replied, feeling nervous around him as she sat down the steel chair, feeling the coldness of the chair seeping through her clothes.

Seeing her seated on the steel chair, the general walked infront of her and spoke, "Yuu. Or should I say Yukiko Tachibana, I knew your father."

* * *

Well, that's all for now since I decided to cut out chapter eight! XDD

Please do review! Suggestions are welcome too!


	9. Author's Note

Author's note

Hello there my lovelies! As you can see I'm not frequently updating this fanfic anymore thanks to some reasons-

I'm currently busy with my school since yeah, school is being a bitch on me. I lost interest in writing this story even if I had the whole plot written already, simply because I think that this story won't fit for Tommy /Storm Shadow/'s character and this story is mostly focused on my oc /Yuu/ and making Storm in character for this story is /very/ hard. This story kind of disappoints me since the story I wanted to write is about Storm Shadow about his past, his feelings and such. And this story just doesn't seem right for me so yeah-

So fear not! I will be back again to write a new Storm Shadow fanfic! Maybe add a little bit of romance? Anyone?

So yeah! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, alerts in this story! Thank you so much for the support! You know who you guys are, so stay tuned!

/ Yuu Arukuooooo


End file.
